Pretty Princess
by RaeofKlaine24
Summary: No one knows the story of when Damon and Elena actually first met. This is the story of a young Elena and a vampire Damon and how Elena needs Damon more than she thought. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Playground**

A little brunette, brown-eyed girl sat at the top of the castle on the playground. She was looking for any signs of her uncle or aunt coming after her after the recent incident. Her parents were out of town on business and she was alone. She spotted a dark-haired man sitting on the bench to her right. She spied through the little window as he sat, bored. She climbed slowly down the ladder and over to the man and sat next to him. _Maybe he can help me._

"Hello sir. I'm Elena." The man looked at her and chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be playing with the other kids?"

"Well, I don't have friends." The man didn't flinch. "You seemed lonely and I need a friend so I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?"

"Why would I want to be friends with a six year old?" He spat at the little girl. She just subtly flinched before going back to her previous state. They sat in silence for alittle bit before Damon spoke up. "Where are your parents?"

"They are out of town for a few weeks on business. My aunt and uncle are looking after me."

"Well where are they?"

"At home." Elena didn't like talking about her uncle. She wanted this man to take her home with him. "Do you have a daughter?"

"Do I look old enough to have one?" Elena became use to his comments.

"Well, do you want one? I'm really good and clean and cook!" For the first time Damon turned his face towards the young girl. He was shocked by her features. She was so beautiful with her luscious hair and dark eyes. She looked pleadingly at him.

"You said you need a friend and that is all I will be." Elena smiled and hugged the man tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Damon chuckled.

"Want to come to my house? I don't like public places."

"Sure!" Elena smiled happily as she held Damon's hand the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon opened the door to the house and let Elena walk through it. The little girl looked around it in awe as she comprehended every detail of the home. "It's like a castle." Damon chuckled and lifted the girl up into his arms making her giggle.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you some lunch." The little girl nodded and Damon carried her into the kitchen. The little girl clenched the man's shirt as sat her down on the counter. "So what would like Princess Elena? We have sandwiches, pizza, PB&J, veggies, fruits...anything you'd like!"

"I want PB&J please!" Damon couldn't get over how beautiful she was as he made her sandwiche. He poured a glass a milk before setting her down beside the table next to himself.

"So tell me Elena, how is your home life?" The little girl shrugs, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "How is school? Do you like it?"

"Yes I love school. It's so much fun to learn!"

"That's good. What's your favorite subject?"

"English! I love to write. Writing is my favorite." Damon laughed and smiled at the girl.

When the young girl finished her meal, she sprinted around the house looking at various rooms and books. She only stopped running when the old clock in the hallway rang 4pm. "Oh no! I have to go! My uncle is going to be mad at me!" She ran without even saying goodbye.

Damon sadly looked around the quiet home as he listened for the faint laughter of the child that was in his house just moments ago.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Damon took a stroll outside in the night. He walked by the Gilbert's house pondering its beauty. He wished that Elena was older. He loved her so much. He didn't even notice the shadows behind the curtains upstairs. Or the screams of a little girl in the night.

Damon woke up the next morning to the bell ringing outside. He slowly walked downstairs in his boxers. He opened the door and looked down to see a tired-looking Elena at his feet. She was wearing a ripped cinderella dress with matching plastic shoes. Her hair was frizzy with a crown on her head. She looked up and sadly smiled at Damon. "Hello friend, I hope it is okay that I came over." Damon just nodded still in shock over her appearance. She walked into the house and turned around to look at him. "Did I wake you?" Damon looked at her again confused. He then heard the clock ding three two times. His eyes widened. He looked at the clock then back at the little girl.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I-I'm sorry sir. I was cold and your house is so warm and I thought since you were so lonely that I would keep you company." Damon yawned.

"Well it is extremely early. Are you hungry or something?" The little girl shook her head 'no'.

"I'll be fine on the couch. Go back to bed, friend. Thank you for letting me in." Damon picked the little girl up and carried upstairs.

"No princess should be left alone in the cold." She giggled softly and kissed his cheek.

"What is your name?" She whispered as the laid facing each other in bed.

"Damon. Now sleep my darling. I love you." Elena just smiled and stared at Damon as he slept. Elena grew use to not sleeping a lot due to her uncle. To her surprise, Damon reached a hang out and pulled her close to him. "Sleep Angel." She kissed his cheek and fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything (not even the characters) except the plot. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 3: A Day With Damon Salvatore**

Elena woke up right where she fell asleep, in the arms of Damon Salvatore. She smiled and snuggled in further. He tightened his grip on the girl and buried his face in her hair. She giggled. His hands ran along her side and started tickling her. She started laughing hysterically and crying out for Damon to stop. He just smiled and leaned over her. "Good morning Princess." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well?" She nodded her head. He kissed her nose and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go make us breakfast. Then you, my darling, are going to take a bath. Now, lets go eat!" She smiled and climbed off the bed.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen as Damon busied himself over the stove. Elena sung softly at the table as she watched Damon cook. Ever so often, Damon looked back and smiled at the girl making her wave back. He poured the food onto the plates and walked over to the table, placing Elena's place in front of her.

"Thank you Damon."

"Your welcome Princess." They smiled at each other and ate in silence. When they were finished, Elena walked her dish to the counter and helped him dry the dishes. He smiled at her. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Can we play now?" Damon chuckled and shook his head 'no'. Elena ran from the room giggling. Damon just shook his head as he ran after the girl. He found the house empty, wondering where his princess went. He looked under every nook and cranny until her heard the upstairs hallway closest giggling.

"I wonder why my closest is giggling? Is it a monster? Is it magic?" He opened the door up and Elena yelled "Boo". "Oh no it is Princess Elena! Ahhh!" Elena giggled. Damon bent down to pick up the little girl and put her on his hip. "Now young lady, you need a bath and new clothes." Elena nodded and Damon sat her down on the toilet seat as he started the bathtub. Damon tried to help change the girl but she yelped. "I can do it. And I can bathe myself."

"Okay, call me if you need me. I'll just be getting you some clothes to wear." Elena nodded and wait until he shut the door before she stripped out of her clothes. Bruises littered her body and she didn't want Damon to see them and get mad. She sunk into the water and sighed happily as she laid in the warm water before she started cleaning herself. After she finished her bath, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body.

"DAMON!" Elena called. He walked in to see the little girl wrapped in a black towel. He held clothes in his hand.

"Here. I found some old kid clothes of mine that you could wear." Elena nodded and looked at the baggy clothes and smiled.

"I'll get to look like my Prince!" Damon smiled.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No but I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and closed the door.

Elena walked out a few minutes later and twirled. Damon smiled and spun the little girl around in her arms. Elena giggled. "You are so beautiful my Princess!" Elena kept smiling. She thought she could live like this forever, in Damon's arms. She was happy and she finally found her Prince Charming. She didn't need anyone else.

"Damon?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Can I live with you forever?" Damon frowned.

"What about your family? Your mom and dad will miss you. And your uncle is probably looking for you." The little girl shook her head.

"Please Damon! I'll be really good and I don't have to go to school! You can teach me!"

"I don't know baby girl. Let's talk about this later. I have a surprise for you." Elena immediately dropped the topic after Damon said something about surprise.

"What is it? Huh? What is it Damon?"

"Well I can't tell you! Then it won't be a surprise!" Damon carried Elena down to the living room where there was a makeshift blanket castle. Elena giggled. Damon let her down and she ran around. Damon looked inside and saw the little girl giggling and spinning.

"It's my own castle!"

"Well you are a Princess and a princess needs a castle." The little girl smiled and ran over to Damon to give him a hug.

"Thank you Damon!"

"Anything for you Princess." Elena smiled and went the room acting like a princess before coming to a halt.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I need a prince! Will you be my Prince?" Damon smiled happily. He was falling for this girl more and more.

"Yes my darling."

"We need to get married! Oh my gosh, we need a priest and everything!" Damon stood up.

"Wait right here! I have a priest!" Damon ran upstairs to the addict to find a lot of stuff animals from his childhood. He raced back downstairs to find Elena standing there waiting. He dropped the toys in front of her and started aligning them in rows before having one put on the couch. "Here is our witnesses and there is the priest!" Elena smiled happily and stood next to him. Damon started talking for the priest.

"We are gathered here today to host the marriage of Princess Elena and Prince Damon. Princess Elena do you take Damon to be your Prince forever?"

"I do Damon I do!" She said excitedly.

"And Damon, do you take Princess Elena as your Princess?"

"I do, forever and always."

"I now pronounce you Princess and Prince. You make kiss your Princess." Elena giggled as Damon leaned over on his knees and kissed on the lips. It was a peck so to Elena it was harmless.

"I love you Prince Damon."

"I love you too Princess Elena."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all your reviews and to those who read the story. Just a quick note, I am sorry for not giving the proper warnings to this story. Some people found this story "molesterish" due to Damon's character. I would like to take a second to explain. This story idea came to me when I had this dream the other nice about Prince Eric of the **_**Little Mermaid**_**. Ever since I was little I always thought my dad was Prince Eric until he left. So this story is kind of therapeutic for me. It wasn't intended to be disgusting, just to show the relationship of Damon and Elena, what could've happened. I apologize to whomever I've offended and I did not have the intentions to do so. Thank you again for reading! :D**

**Chapter 4: Hello Uncle John**

Elena giggled as Damon played with the stuffed animals with the girl. He barely noticed the ring at the door. He sat up and walked over. He opened the door to find a man.

"Hello, may I help?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Elena. I presumed she came here because you are the only Damon I know it town." Damon smiled.

"And who might you be?"

"I am John Gilbert, Elena's uncle. Her parents are coming home in a few days and they would like her home to welcome them."

"Sure, no problem. Please come in." Damon led John into the living room where the castle and toys were. "Elena? Your uncle is here." Elena didn't come out of the castle. "Just give me one moment." Damon crawled under the covers.

"Princess?" he whispered, "Elena what's wrong?"

"Don't let him take me. He beats me! Please don't let him take me!" Damon frowned.

"You have to go Elena. He is your family and I cannot protect you." He picked Elena up into his arms and carried her out from under the covers. He handed her to John. John smiled.

"Thank you," he turned to Elena, "Hello angel. How are you?" Elena cried into his shoulder.

"I want Damon." John walked up to Damon so that the girl was face to face with the man.

"Well say bye to Damon because we have to leave."

"No." John pressed the needle of vervain into Damon's skin. Damon could hear Elena screaming in the background. "DAMON! You promised! You promised!"

Damon blacked out before anything else could happen.

The next time Damon opened his eyes, the room was dark. He saw that it was night time. The last he remembered was John coming to take Elena. Elena! Damon dashed out the door and was at the Gilbert's house before any more time was wasted. He climbed up to Elena's window and watched as John beat the little girl.

"You little bitch! How many times do I tell you not to run? And you went to an old man? He could have raped you!"

"No! He is Damon! He is my prince and never has or would hurt me! You hurt me! That's why I ran!" Elena received a slap. The tears slid down her face at the pain. "Damon!" She cried as John stood over her on the floor.

"Will you shut up about Damon! He doesn't love you! And he is a vampire! He murders people!" He took a few breaths. "You are grounded, and I hope to find you in the morning." John walked out and went to bed for the evening. Damon tapped slightly on the window glass. Elena got up off the floor and rushed over to the window.

"Damon!" She lifted the window and Damon climbed in.

"Shh, you have to be quiet or you will wake John." Elena nodded and hugged Damon tight.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now lets get you cleaned up in the bathroom." Damon walked the little girl into her bathroom and helped her clean her cuts. When he was finished he went and got the girl proper pajamas and left her to change. Elena walked out in her nightshirt and climbed into bed. Damon stood at the foot.

"Aren't you going to lay with me?"

"I should probably go. If John finds me I could get into real trouble and I don't want you to get hurt." Elena patted the bed.

"Please Damon! I won't get to see you once my parents come home!"

"Okay, okay just this once!" Elena smiled and moved over in the bed to make room for Damon. She cuddled up to his side to listen to his heart beat.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Now get some sleep." Elena nodded.

"I love you Prince Damon." Damon smiled and watched the girl fall asleep.

"I love you too Elena Gilbert."

Elena woke up the next morning to an empty bed and she frowned when John walked in. "Glad to see your still here. Now get ready, your parents are coming home." Elena nodded. Damon waited until the door was closed to come out of the closet.

"Elena?" He whispered. The little girl looked over at him happily and ran over to the closet. "Elena you have to do me a favor."

"What is it Damon?" She whispered back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Tell your parents about your uncle's abuse." He compelled her.

"I will tell my parents about my uncle's abuse."

"I love you and I'll be back later." Elena nodded and got ready for her parents to get ready.

Elena stood happily waiting for her parents in her blue sundress. Her hair was clipped on the side with butterfly pins and she wore little blue sandals. When the door opened Elena rushed over to it eagerly. "Momma, Pappa!" She hugged them tightly and they smiled.

"You look so beautiful Elena. Did you get dressed all by yourself?"

"Yes!" She smiled wide and her parents continued to walk through the door. John walked over and shook their hands.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

"Oh yes it was fabulous." Elena yanked on her father's pant leg.

"Pappa?" Mr. Gilbert squats down to face the little girl.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I got to tell you something." Mrs. Gilbert's face grew concern and she knelt down next to her husband.

"What is it hunny?"

"Uncle John hurts me. All the time. When I'm alone in my room, when I'm bad, when I'm good. He even took me away from my friend Damon's house." Mr. Gilbert stood up.

"John, is this true?" John looked so angry and Elena was afraid.

"No man. You know your daughter has such an incredible imagination. She is just making it up. And she was over some older man's house." Mr. Gilbert looked down.

"Elena is this true?"

"Well Damon is yes. I went there because John was hurting me and Damon didn't hurt me. Look I'll show you the scars!" Elena pulled off the bandage to show the parents. Then without anyone's notice, pulled up her dress to reveal the black and blue marks. Mrs. Gilbert started to cry at the sight of her daughter.

"My baby!" Mr. Gilbert was furious and chased John out of the house. "You will be okay darling don't worry." Elena hugged her parents happily.

On the road, John was walking, not paying attention the people around him.

"Hello John." John looked up to see Damon.

"What the-?"

"Now now John. You listen to me. You will get out of Mystic Falls and NEVER return. Understand?" Damon compelled.

"I will not return to Mystic Falls." John responded back. John blinked his eyes and Damon was gone.

"You are an amazing girl, Elena. We love you very much. Sweet dreams baby."

"Good night mommy and daddy."

"Good night sweetheart." Elena cuddled into the blanket happily.

"Elena?" Elena looked over to see Damon at the window smiling.

"Damon! I can't believe it! I told my parents about John and they believed me!" Damon smiled.

"That's great princess but it is time for me to go." Elena frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to go on my own business trip." Elena started to cry.

"You can't leave me! I thought you loved me and would never leave! You promised!"

"I do love you Elena and in a few years you will understand."

"No, I'm going to miss you!" Damon shook his head sadly, feeling the tears ready to fall.

"Now lay down." Elena laid down and cuddled into the covers, staring at Damon. "Now, you will forget you ever met me and that there is a prince out there who loves you and one day will find you. Forget Damon Salvatore and the past few days with him." He compelled. Elena blinked her eyes and Damon was gone. She smiled happily, falling asleep, knowing her parents were home.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I want to continue and jump to present where Elena meets Stefan and so forth so please let me know what you think! Thank you again! :D**


End file.
